1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device of which a position of a short circuit defect is detected and a short circuit test methods that detects the position of the short circuit defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a short circuit defect, in which conductive lines are undesirably connected, thus unintended low-resistance path through which current bypasses a circuit, occurs in a display device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, etc., a position of the short circuit defect may be detected using a microscope, and the conductive lines may be repaired at the detected position. However, when conductive lines at different layers are vertically connected, the position of this short circuit defect cannot be detected by the microscope. This short circuit defect may be referred to as an invisible short circuit defect, and a technique is required which can detect the position of the invisible short circuit defect.